Birthday Surprises
by bloomsburry
Summary: Crushing into a birthday party was one thing that Sakura had in mind in catching Uchiha Sasuke's attention. Though she hadn't actually plan in getting drunk and drawing someones attention instead. Oneshot. Itasaku.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto….

------------------------

"_**Birthday Surprises" **_

**Romance/ Humor**

**Itasaku**

**Rated T**

**One-shot**

**-----------------------------------------**

Sakura entered the mellow party with her nerves frayed and her heart making a staccato beat. Thankfully, no one suspected that she was crushing a private party. Not even the two Konoha police stationed at the entrance questioned her when she waltzed into the open oak doors. The place was big, and apparently it caused Uchiha Mikoto a lot of money to throw her son a surprise party, which hardly was a surprise when the majority of the Konoha population knew the event. Of course, Sakura knew the source of the leak.

It was Uzumaki Naruto's big mouth. They had been wondering why Sasuke was always absent during their training sessions for the past few weeks when really, he was only doing chores for his mother, like planning a surprise birthday party for his big brother. (much to Naruto's hilarity when Sasuke admitted this), though Sakura had no nothing at all to what was happening until Naruto told her, quite disgruntled, when he said that they weren't invited to the party because it was exclusive for the Uchiha clan members and Itachi's elite Anbu comrades.

She hadn't even made three steps into reception area when all eyes turn to her direction. Suddenly, her mouth went dry while her strides faltered. She stopped, frozen in shock and embarrassment at the attention she had stirred. She stood there at the entrance looking frightened like a rabbit and inwardly dueling whether to turn tail and run, or walk with her head held high into an army of arrogant Uchiha's and elite Anbus scattered about the room.

Like her shishou, she chose to fight with her head held high. With inner resolve beneath the glamour and currently sophisticated look, Sakura gracefully glided into the battle field. It was to her dismay though that the dress she had chosen for that occasion was too revealing and too fitting that it drew stares from the men and glares from the women.

With her low cut red dress showing her tantalizing curves and the slanting skirt barely hiding most of her long legs, it was bound to cause some unnecessary attention among the men, especially when she was wearing a pair of black stiletto with thin silk crisscrossing over her pale calves and the leg guard that wrapped around one slim thigh where a menacing looking dagger that was stashed there. They stared at it with peak curiosity and interest every step she made that would make her skirt swish to reveal the hidden weapon.

Or better yet, maybe it was how the way her hair was piled up with fiery pink locks that were curled to caress the side of her face that made the men drew to her like a moth to a lonely flame. Or possibly it was because she had exposed more flesh than not any Uchiha woman would do that made them look like starve men among this social and rigid function.

_It was supposed to be a birthday party! Why are they all so cold and stiff?_

Her legs were weak beneath her, her steps slowed while the faces around her swam. She had commanded more attention to herself than what she would have liked. Trying not to fidget and make a spectacle of herself, Sakura stiffly walked towards them, aware of a dozens pair of eyes drilling holes at her. Her hands, clenched tightly to her sides, were clammy as she sauntered. And like a fairy-tale (or was it a horror movie?), the people parted for her.

The sea of faces around her that held mixed expression of admiration, curiosity and envy, share similar appearance: dark, cold eyes which would easily bleed red, the sleek black hair, the unblemished pale skin on most women and some men, and finally the aristocratic features which spoke of their heritage, their bloodline and the clan that they are all so proud of.

It was no surprise to Sakura that they look alike when they keep on marrying their children off to some close relative.

_Intermarriage! _Sakura thought with disapproval, intensely aware of the men's undivided attention towards her. She wondered if going for the 'dress-to-kill' was advisable when place in the same room with the uptight Uchiha men. If there were a dozen of women in the same predicament as her; breaking into a party uninvited and wearing the most provocative dress ever made, the Uchiha men would be too swift to marry the woman and desert their clan's rigid norms.

If Naruto hadn't told her about this surprise party, she would be in her home, lying in bed and safe from the censorious gazes of the Uchiha women. It was no surprise to her that Naruto was the first one to know and not her, knowing Sasuke by heart and mind; Sakura knew that the Uchiha would never breathe a single secret to her even if she had been with him since in their genin days.

Not even now, when she was applying for an Anbu position that Sasuke and her have a decent conversation. As far as Sakura could tell, Sasuke prefer not to attach himself from any female. If Sakura knew better, Sasuke had only told Naruto first to aggravate him, dangling the image of food and party to the loud blonde and then snuffing it instantly away by saying that they weren't invited. Naruto had acted as kind, spreading the secret and ruining the surprise.

There were no surprises in this party. The Uchiha Clan and the Anbu elites were simply predictable, cold and aloof as usual, except her; the center of unwanted attention and the stigma among envious women.

They hadn't quite expected an outsider to enter their premises. But no one dare try to throw her out, maybe because they know that she and Sasuke were under the same team and are starting to suspect that she had come there for him. Or most unlikely, the Uchiha had invited her in as a special guest. But the people there were more to believe in the former than the latter.

"Isn't that Haruno Sakura?" someone asked ungratefully, predictably it was a woman who said it.

Sakura pretended not to hear them as she paused for a while to look around, ignoring the men who tried to catch her eyes.

"Yes, that's her." someone answered, and it was a man this time. "But what is she doing here without an escort?"

_Predictable. _

"The right question is. What is she doing here in the first place?" a woman said snidely, and Sakura could almost feel the jealousy dripping from her like a green disgusting goo.

Sakura turn to the other direction to avoid the malicious intent coming from there.

"Isn't she likes sixteen or something? " another one ask and Sakura bristled.

_I'm eighteen! _She thought angrily.

"Yes," someone said and Sakura's face reddened.

"She shouldn't be wearing that outrageously revealing dress. It looks inappropriate!"

Sakura clenched her hands and marched pass them with her head held high.

"She's just like all the other girls who are trying to catch Itachi-san's interest,"

At this, Sakura mentally laughed. She wasn't trying to snare the Uchiha heir, but his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

The woman must have been slow in hearing the gossips. Everyone knows she was after the brooding Uchiha since she was a little girl.

Sakura's mood plummeted as she recall the past. Even in the early days as team 7, Sasuke had insistently ignored and denied her attention. But as the years flew by and with her maturing each time Sasuke push her away, she became subdued, crafty and careful in her efforts in drawing Sasuke's attention.

She was no longer that annoying, giggling girl who easily threw herself at Sasuke but a femme fatale, a seductress with the purest intention to conquer his heart and captivate him, pulling him under her spell until he was in love with her.

She was doing this for Uchiha Sasuke. All of this was for him.

Her stilettos tap softly against the marbled floor in search for the man that drew her out from her house to play the huntress. Emerald eyes that were darkened into exotic pools by mascara scan over the crowd for a spiky black haired man that was Uchiha Sasuke's trade mark. But as she looked carefully around for the fifth time, she couldn't spot him among the people.

He must have noticed her grand entrance earlier and must have given her the slip. Sakura's face broke into a frown and it didn't help at all when the men started flocking over, flirting, ogling, trying to dance with her or simply observe her like some rare piece of specimen like one was doing at the corner of her eye, standing in his Anbu get-up and leaning against a marbled column with a woman beside him. She couldn't quite make out his face from this distance but she was sure he was an Uchiha from his black hair and his pale skin. Where ever she goes, like a sharp katana, she could feel his stare digging and sinking into her as she hurried, trying to avoid the men who started stepping into her path.

"Excuse me," "I'm sorry, but can you please move?" She evaded each one them, figuring out a reason to avoid their annoying presence. "I'm looking for someone." "No, I'm sorry. I don't know how to dance." "I'm not thirsty." "Thank you but I already ate."

She was getting tired of walking around, looking for Sasuke and ignoring the glares from the woman and the men that were continuously coming at her.

"Would you like to dance?" someone asked her but Sakura was too busy looking around to deigned the man an answer.

"Would you like me to get you a drink miss? You look winded." Another ask and she glared fiercely when she noticed the man's eyes straying towards her heaving bosom.

"No, thank you." She snapped, turning away from him.

"How about food?"

"I'm fine."

"What's your name miss?" another man join in, apparently Anbu, judging from his all-black clothes. He stepped close beside her. She look at him.

"Haruno Sakura," she said before giving him the cold shoulder, reverting back to peer over the heads of the men that were trying to catch her attention and started to get into her already jumbled nerves.

_Where the hell was Sasuke? Damn it!_

"Well, Sakura-san. How come a beautiful woman like you found yourself alone in this party? Didn't you bring an escort?"

She didn't try to look at the man as she replied coldly.

"As a matter of speaking, I'm currently looking for him." She said. "If you will excuse me, I better go find him."

Amidst the muttered protest and disappointments from the men, Sakura successfully disentangle herself from them and started looking for Sasuke again. But the next seconds she walked out from the circle of annoying admirers another set wound their way towards her.

By the next minutes, she had declined all the invitation from the men and carefully excused herself from them to continue looking around the room for Sasuke. It was a relief that the people started diverting their attention from her and was beginning to mingle with the other guests.

Her confidence earlier into coming into the party evaporated as soon as she entered the place to be met with snob stares and undesired frivolities from the men. Now, when she was beginning to think that she couldn't find Sasuke among this crush of people, Sakura tried to regain her crumpled confidence by drinking alcohol, grabbing a glass from a passing waiter as she continue her search.

She was just sporting her eleventh glass when she felt rather than see the men beside her tensed. Her feet had been aching earlier from all the strolls she had taken around the huge place, so she had to lean against a large, marbled column to relax when the men cornered her again. They were a little pleasant than the others, but she knew better than to think that. Intoxication had already made its way to her veins, making her vulnerable to the advances of the other men and prone to flirtations.

She had dance with them and couldn't quite differentiate from one to another. A warm, tingling feeling had settled in her stomach that made her act in abandon. The stares were focus on her again as she dance with men after another, flirted with one and then smiled coyly at another.

She drain her eleventh glass and was about to reach for another from a man who handed it to her when a hand intercepted it.

"I think this is mine," a voice drawled and Sakura's head snapped up when she felt the new comer step in a little too close for her liking.

She watched as the man drain the glass with a single gulp, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Shisui-san," the man who had given her the drink protested. "That was rather rude of you."

Uchiha Shisui ignored him while his dark brown eyes remain fixed on her.

"If I were rude, then you are an asshole for making my girl drunk." He countered while the man look absolutely shocked at the revelation and the insult. The other men around them shifted uneasily while the other, weak men, made a hasty retreat as they could feel the coiled anger from the Uchiha. Sakura look blankly at Shisui, still intoxicated to register everything that was happening.

"Now if you please. Get away from my sight before I can beat the crap out from you. I believe that my sweetheart here has tired herself searching for me and I need to get her home."

"You should have taken her away already Shisui-san, when she came. Why didn't you go to her when she was obviously searching for you?" a man dared speak and Shisui turn to look at the man and found out that it was an Anbu, his and Itachi's comrade.

"Itachi was using me as a bodyguard, you see. He was afraid that some random woman might throw herself at him." Shisui explained in amusement when he realized that the man was harmless. He had watched this Anbu follow Sakura, observing the men and protecting her from unwanted advances. He had caught him blocking Sakura when someone was about to seized her, saw him cast a cool warning look at an Uchiha when he nearly had his hand on Sakura's beautiful hair. And he had seen the Anbu deliberately spilling the glasses that the other men were about to hand to Sakura; the others were successful however, in eluding the Anbu's foot.

What was the Anbu's name again? Ah…yes, his name was Sai. Itachi had told him about this man from the Anbu Root. They were on a mission once where Itachi found something from the man that his cousin had admired. Obviously, it was his bluntness.

"Thank you for watching over her, Sai-san." Shisui murmured when one of the last men sauntered away.

"No need to thank me Shisui-san. I'm just doing this to protect Naruto's friend." Sai replied, smiling that fake smile of his.

"You know Naruto?" Sakura slurred. Finally able to notice that the men around her were gone, except for these two.

Not waiting for the man to reply, she looked at Shisui and smiled. "Hi, handsome."

Shisui gave an irresistible smile of amusement as he replied. "Hello, beautiful."

Sakura laughed heartily, drawing the attention from the people nearby. She had thrown her head as she laughed and her curly strands of pink hair bounce at the movement. With her face flushed from the alcohol and her eyes dark with excitement and intoxication. Haruno Sakura looked breathtakingly marvelous. The men stared while the woman envied.

Shisui glance at his best friend, Itachi, and found him in the same place where he had vacated early, standing to the side and staring intensely at this woman in front of him. Their eyes met and Shisui's face hardened.

He grew angry and looked back at Sakura who was smiling widely at him. Sai had quietly left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I didn't know you look good in a suit,"

A tight smile appeared across his lips as he scrutinized the obviously drunk woman. Damn Itachi and his entertainment! He had enough watching Sakura make a fool of herself in front of the clan for Itachi's morbid enjoyment. He would have saved Sakura the effort of looking for Sasuke when Itachi hadn't stopped him, telling him to leave her be while Shisui was forced to comply to the birthday boy, watching her search for Sasuke in futility when he knew that his younger cousin couldn't attend because he had a cold. Itachi had observed her this whole time, an amuse smile curling his lips while Shisui battled whether to go to Sakura and save her from the men or stay with his cousin, and just watch like a bystander, squirming everytime Sakura embarassed herself in front of his clan.

His aunt, Mikoto had walked towards them and asked if they knew the woman and Shisui had assured her that they do. She was apparently concern about the whole thing when she was the one who made the guest list and Haruno Sakura's name wasn't there. Shisui had told her that he had invited her. This amused Itachi greatly while Shisui was getting angry at his cousin each second for treating Sakura like that.

So when he couldn't stand to watch Sakura get drunk and humiliate herself once more, Shisui had stepped in and abandoned his friend. What Itachi was doing to Sakura wasn't right and Itachi had said to him that it served her worth to be treated that way. After all, this was his birthday and he wasn't going to entertain someone who had forced herself into his party to snare his younger brother. If someone needs entertaining, it was him. As he said this to him, Shisui couldn't be angrier than ever when a woman was being treated like a common entertainment.

"Shisui-san?"

Shisui was brought to the present by the sound of Sakura's voice. His eyes focus on her and found a pair of inquiring, slightly dazed eyes staring back.

Shisui smiled. "You look good enough to eat too, Sakura."

Sakura emitted a tinkling laugh and punch his arm playfully.

"You're funny, Shisui-san." She said, swaying and he placed a hand under her arm to steady her.

"How many drinks have you had already?" he asked in concern while she leaned towards him for support.

"I don't know…." She frowned thoughtfully, looking down at her hands pressed on his chest. She looked up and spread her fingers at him. "seven I think,"

She showed her ten instead.

Shisui sighed. "You need to go home, Sakura."

"Why? I haven't found Sasuke-kun yet." She pouted, batting her long lashes at him.

Shisui stared. _Sasuke-kun. _He hadn't heard her said that when she turned sixteen. She must be really drunk to have referred to Sasuke as _Sasuke-kun_.

"If you are looking for Sasuke, you should have gone to the Uchiha compound. He caught a cold and couldn't make it to Itachi's party."

Sakura straightened, suddenly alert. "He wasn't here the entire time? How come no one told me about this?"

"It's because you were busy trying to search for him, and those men tailing after you, distracted you from asking someone." Shisui explained for her, watching as her face crumpled in defeat. "I know you came here for Sasuke and I wanted to tell you immediately when you came in but…."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She interrupted; her eyes were unfocused as she looked at him, grabbing his suit. "You could have saved me the effort of looking for him. I would be home by now and out from your clan's condescending stares."

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He apologized hurriedly, trying to pry off her strong hands from him. "But Itachi told me to leave you alone. He's been watching you----"

She swayed.

"Uchiha Itachi," She growled, her groggy, furious emerald eyes locking with the man who had watched her earlier. Those dark, intense eyes hadn't left her since she had noticed his scrutinity. It was still observing her even from this long a distance.

Her feet move on their own volition, her lips curled into a snarl as she suddenly realized what she had been under his gaze. His eyes glittered with amusement, fascination and enjoyment as she drew closer. She couldn't walk a straight line and she was bumping on people, ignoring their glares as she move towards him.

She knew exactly why he hadn't had someone thrown her out from this place.

_She was some kind of entertainment, was she? _Her befogged mind said.

Fury made her curl her hands while she unconsciously, drew chakra into her fists, her drunken strides bringing her closer to her target.

_I'll show you entertainment. _

"Sakura!" Shisui called as he followed after her. She ignored him.

Dark eyes mocked her, taunted her to come closer and Sakura was obliged to do so. She would let her hands close around that scrawny neck of his and throttle him. It was clear that someone was going to die in his birthday tonight.

"Sakura," Shisui grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to stop her from strangling the birthday celebrant.

"Let me go!" She hissed, her words slightly slurred, using her stilettos to stomp on his foot. She missed. She look down and trying to bring some order in her whirling head, she concentrated on Shisui's foot while he was ranting about something that she couldn't understand, and then Sakura rammed her heel into his foot. He yelled, drawing everyone's attention while Sakura forcefully detached herself from him and followed the other Uchiha, who was striding towards the other direction.

Shisui was still busy jumping on one foot and holding the injured one on the other that he miss Sakura.

While everyone's attention was diverted at Shisui, Sakura entered the men's bathroom where Itachi had disappeared, bumping into two men who were apparently about to leave.

Itachi stood behind them, his eyes watchful.

"Leave,"

The two men took one glanced at the tensed pair and hurriedly left. Once the door close behind them, Sakura charged at him with her fist raised and screaming.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Her stilettos encountered a wet floor, and as expected with her running like a wild woman and shouting a drunkenly, she slipped and landed on her butt in undignified heap.

"AWW!!" She cried out, her hand going automatically towards her bruised bottom, trying to rub away the pain.

Itachi couldn't look more amused.

Sakura glared at him. Shakily, trying to regain back her dignity and battered pride. She rose like a queen, though she swayed slightly when she was standing.

And again, she emitted a screech and Itachi winced at the volune. With her fist raise, she charge forward.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

Itachi's lips twitched at the new name.

Sakura run with her eyes flashing with fury.

_To hell with Sasuke!_ She wanted to murder his older brother for humiliating her like that. Everyone in the party must be silently laughing at her right now! She was the only one who didn't know that Sasuke had taken ill.

Itachi move his head in time just as Sakura's fist drew closer. Sakura's strength and speed were sluggish that she failed to elude Itachi when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her. Then like a brute, he forced her to bend beside the sink with the side of her face pressed on the cool tiles. She cried out at the pain.

_She wasn't some kind of criminal! She was a woman damn it! _She mentally screeched.

"Bastard! Get off me!"

She tried to twist away but every time she did, her wrist would throb and the hand on her expose back put more pressure, pressing her tightly on the tiles.

"Get off me!" she demanded and stopped struggling when her head started pounding in pain at her movements.

"Haruno Sakura," the smooth lilting voice said above her as if testing her name in his lips. "Why have you come to this party?"

Too disoriented, Sakura couldn't respond as her head throb. Itachi tried again, this time it was spoken slowly and clearly.

"Why have you come to this party?"

"Because I wanted to greet you a Happy Birthday? What else?" She answered, blinking dazedly at her awkward position.

"Why haven't you?"

"Greet you Happy Birthday, you mean?" She asked, frowning. "I don't want to, unless you let me go."

"Stop lying, Haruno-san." He said, not intending to let her go. "I know why you're here."

Sakura's eyes flickered in anger. "If you already know, then why did you ask?"

"I want to make sure." He replied.

Sakura blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant.

"So, are you here for my brother?"

"Who else?" She said and then her eyes widened slightly. It dawned on her that Itachi must have thought that she was there to make an impression to _him_ and not Sasuke.

_Why would he think that?_

_**You just crush into his party looking like that, silly. Who wouldn't wonder about your intention? Especially when they knew that Sasuke wasn't there to see you. **_A voice in her head said.

"Oh," her soft murmur drew a curious look from the Uchiha, who didn't ask any question.

That's why he had observed her when she came in. He must have thought that she was there to seduce him.

_Hilarious. What a complete prick._

"Shisui told me that you like Sasuke," Itachi commented, his tone bland.

Sakura tried to focus her mind on the present.

"I l_ove_ him," She clarified, squirming. The grip on her wrist slightly loosened but Itachi didn't let her go just yet.

"But he doesn't love you," his bluntness was like a sharp kunai to her heart.

She knew that, but he really didn't have to say it straight to her face.

Sakura's face contorted in anger to hide the pain.

"How will you know that? When you're too busy trying to be a golden boy in your family to ever notice Sasuke's love interest?" She sneered, struggling underneath him while the hand on her wrist tightened.

"I know that he doesn't like women who threw themselves at him."

Sakura winced at the words.

"You are too easy."

That's it! She had enough of this unjustly interrogation.

She brought her knee up, trying to kick him from behind when he stopped her efforts, his hand slide down her thigh to her leg guard, where her dagger was place. Sakura stiffen as she felt his fingers brushed against her skin.

Sakura couldn't wish more than to have decent looking clothing at the moment as Itachi's fingers lingered on her smooth skin more than what was necessary.

Slowly, the hand on her expose back disappeared and she was suddenly pulled up, her back encountering his Anbu black shirt, which she now noticed, clung to his chest. The heat radiating from him washed over her, making her senses flutter unusually. He must have come from his Anbu patrol when he was lured there in his own birthday party, presuming a surprise expression, when he already knew all about it.

She met his eyes in the mirror and stared, frozen. They were to close for her liking and she was too feminine looking in the presence of one, Uchiha Itachi. Her head barely reach his chin and his broad shoulders and his perfectly sculpted muscles that rippled against her expose back, made her feel small and weak compared to him.

Her eyes suddenly look daze as she stared at her reflection, watching almost entranced as Itachi's hand trailed from her thigh before pulling up her dress.

Her knees wobbled while her body trembled. Her hands were free but frozen to her sides as Itachi's hand brushed against the seams of her lacy panties before drawing lazy circles on her navel through the lace. Her breathing was rugged, her lips parted as she watched him touch her. Her eyes darkened while her cheeks flooded with heat.

Her head lolled in his shoulder; her hair glowed brilliantly against his black Anbu shirt as it spilled in beautiful rivulets over his shoulder.

"Wh—what are you doing?" she whispered, peering at his reflection through heavy lidded eyes, looking exactly bewitched while his hand flattened on her stomach. Her lower body was exposed to him, her creamy thighs, her long endless legs; especially her red lacy panties that covered her modesty were bare for his curious eyes to see.

"I'm admiring you." Came his cool respond as he lean near her ear, sniffing her scent that clung to her.

"For—for what?" she stammered as she could feel his breath against the shell of her ear.

"For my brother,"

Sakura went rigid in his arms while Itachi allowed his hand to fall, perusing her hardened face in the mirror. Her skirt fluttered down, covering her shaking legs.

"Since he can't make it here, I'm going to tell him the details of what you have been doing during his absence." His eyes glittered in amusement. "Like I said, you are too easy."

Sakura force herself to calm down while her face flushed in anger.

"Good then." She clenched her teeth, still dazed from his touch and from the alcohol. She shook the haze from her mind and fixed him a glower.

Why did she even allow him to touch her? It must be the alcohol. She hadn't felt as strong and as free at the moment. She felt like she can do anything. No restrains, no rational thinking that could give you a headache or formalities that stop her from doing whatever she wish with Uchiha Itachi. Only the feeling of being free registered in her senses. Free in kicking Itachi's sorry ass.

"So you wouldn't mind sending a message for me?" she said before whirling around and bringing her knee up and would have rendered Itachi's family jewels incapable of producing more Uchiha brats, when he jumped back instinctively.

She wondered how many women in the past have tried to dismarble him to have elicited such fast reflexes. By his cool arrogance, Sakura assume many.

"That's your message?" Itachi dusted his clothes, eying her closely.

"No, that was supposed to be a birthday present for you. Sadly, I didn't deliver it quite successfully."

Itachi quirked an amuse brow.

"Then what is your message?"

"Tell him," She walked groggily towards him, Itachi didn't move away. Apparently, he wasn't afraid of her.

_He should be. _

She stopped a foot from him. "Tell him that I won't be chasing him anymore. I am over him."

"Hn," Itachi's mumbled, scrutinizing her warily but Sakura still didn't make a move to harm him.

_Easy, was she? I'll show him easy. _

"Because I have a new target in mind." Sakura smiled seductively at him while Itachi's face drew completely blank at her words.

She turned, presenting her expose back and making her way towards the door, deliberately swaying her hips. When she reached the doorknob, she glanced back and winked.

"Bye, Itachi-kun. I'll see you in the party." Then she left, not seeing how Itachi's lips twitched in silent laughter.

Outside, Sakura's face was a mask in angry determination.

_You'll regret saying those words to me, Uchiha Itachi. You will regret it…… _

_(AN: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned)_

_---------------------------------------_

"Sakura, where have you been?" Shisui immediately asked when he found her, his limp obvious.

Sakura smiled secretly. "Somewhere," she said, grabbing a glass of those delicious champagne and drained it. Shisui didn't catch her in time.

"You shouldn't be drinking again! You're already drunk!"

"I am? I don't feel like it. In fact, I feel great. I feel more daring and happy than ever before." She said, smiling, her eyes focusing on Itachi who appeared from the men's bathroom. He had allowed her a ten minutes to get away from the place before making his appearance.

She smiled coyly at him. Itachi could simply stare, and would have continue staring when a woman, the same woman she had seen with him, appeared and said something to him.

"The giving of gifts is going to start." Shisui said, following her gaze.

Sakura snorted. "It's like a child's birthday party." She said, watching as Itachi glanced at her and Shisui before following the woman. "Your cousin is twenty-two right? He doesn't look like a child." _or act like one_ she thought as she recalled the scenario in the men's bathroom.

"Yeah, I know." Shisui smiled. "But his mother wanted to give him a proper birthday party. It has been a long time since Itachi got a decent party with his family, besides my aunt wanted to celebrate Itachi's promotion in the Anbu Ops. He's been promoted to Anbu Captain of the first squad. This isn't only a birthday celebration but to celebrate his promotion too."

"That's her mother, right?" she pointed to the woman who was beside Itachi.

"Yeah, why?"

"She looks so young and beautiful." She murmured watching her. She thought at first that the woman was Itachi's girlfriend.

Now that she knew that truth. She laughed at her earlier assumptions.

"She said the same thing to you."

Sakura turn to look at him, glancing at the woman. "Really? She said that?"

"Itachi told me," Shisui answered, his eyes never leaving from his cousin and Aunt.

"Hmm…" She mumbled in thought, following Itachi with hawk-like eyes. Shisui noticed this.

"Everybody is talking, you know."

Sakura look at him. "What are they saying?"

"You and my cousin," he said cocking his head towards Itachi's direction. "These two men said that they were ordered to leave the men's bathroom by Itachi to be alone with you."

Sakura stared attentively at Itachi, who glanced up as if he had felt her stare. "Yeah, that's true."

Shisui gaze at her closely. "What did he say?" _or do? _He asked mentally.

"Nothing much," she shrug her shoulders, whisking a drink as the waiter pass by while she watched Itachi glanced back at his mother who was talking to a man with a grim mouth, presumably Itachi's father.

"No," Shisui intercepted the glass. Sakura look up in protest as Shisui placed the glass back on the tray the waiter was carrying. "No, Sakura. You had enough of alcohol for the night. Now, let's go take you home." He grabbed his wrist and started herding her towards the exit.

"But I haven't given your cousin his present yet." She whined as she noticed the people around her had form a semi circle and was starting to hand their gifts to Itachi in turns.

Shisui halted to look incredulously at her.

"You prepared a gift for him?"

Sakura merely smiled enigmatically. "Yes,"

"What is it?" Shisui look suspiciously at her.

"It's a secret. I won't tell you."

Shisui look closely at her before jerking her hand again and proceeded towards the door. "I don't think I'm going to let you near Itachi. You are going home, Sakura."

"But I don't want to go home!" She protested, trying to wrench her arm unsuccessfully as Shisui forcefully drag her towards the door. "I want to give Itachi something!"

People jerked their head at the noise, suddenly noticing Sakura's appearance and started murmuring among themselves.

Shisui glance around. "Sakura, keep your voice down." He whispered. "And when did the hell have you start calling my cousin his given name?"

Sakura just smiled playfully. "Since I was alone in the men's bathroom with him."

"What in gods name were you both doing there?"

"He was just admiring me."

"Admiring?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." She patted his hand that was holding her wrist, her eyes sympathetic. "It's between Itachi-kun and me."

"Itachi-kun?"

"What do you have to keep on repeating my words?" she scowled in irritation and pulled her arm away successfully. She scurried away just as Shisui made a grab at her.

"Sakura!" Shisui called while Sakura blended into the circle of people, ignoring the muttered insults and angry yells as she elbowed her way to the center of the circle, where she guessed Itachi was.

_Easy, ha? Hmm…._

She stepped into the center just as Itachi nodded to a man handing him a kunai collection set.

"Itachi-kun," She cried out, running towards him.

Itachi was taken unawares as he turned; a woman with a familiar flowery scent had flung her arms around his neck and was needlessly clinging to him for dear life. His mother who had been standing beside him this whole time, looked shock while his father and the rest of the people there look absolutely scandalized at the spectacle.

"Shit!" since he knows that voice from anywhere, Itachi guessed that Shisui must have come after the drunken woman to stop her from making a daring move, but failed drastically.

"What is she? Is she some common slut?" He could hear someone say and Itachi felt defensive towards the woman hugging him. He looked coldly at the person who said it, which he wasn't surprise that it was a woman. The woman had the decency to cower underneath his glower.

"Haruno-san," Itachi said, looking down at her and trying to disentangle himself from her arms.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that sugar pooh?"

He actually twitched at the nickname.

"You always call me honey bunch," She pouted prettily at him and Itachi could only gaze at her incredulously and as calmly as could, he said.

"Haruno-san, I have never spoken such foolish endearment in my life and I'm not incline to do---"

"Oh shut up!" Sakura cut in, punching him in the shoulder playfully, but to Itachi he felt like something had hit his shoulder that his mucsles turned numb.

The people gasped at Sakura's words more than her action.

"Sakura," Shisui said, walking towards her. "Let's go."

Sakura ignored them all while she gazed at Itachi with a smile on her face.

Itachi stared down at her in complete puzzlement.

"Not yet," She said to Shisui who halted misstep. "I haven't given my little pooh bear his present yet."

"Sakura!" Shisui snapped his hand reaching towards her.

But Sakura side stepped him, and place both of her hands on the sides of Itachi's face.

"So how about that birthday present of yours?"

Not waiting for Itachi's answer or for Shisui's interference, Sakura suddenly grasp his nape and yanked him forward.

"Too easy, eh?" murmuring to him before latching her lips against his. Her fingers dig into his shoulder while she grasps his neck to keep him there.

Sakura pulled back abruptly, looking up at Itachi with a triumphant look while Itachi merely look slightly surprised with a hint of amusement tilted the corners of his mouth.

Sakura stared at him.

"Too easy," He murmured before drawing her back in for a kiss, and this time he was the one kissing her and not the way around. It was not the close mouth kiss she had given him but a frenchie!

Sakura's knees buckled underneath her and Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist before she could faint.

"Holy---!!" Shisui muttered in blank shock as he watched Sakura and his cousin having a make out session in front of the clan and the Anbu elite.

While the men uttered muffled groans of disappointed from everywhere.

"He has already many women pinning for him, and now he's taking her too?"

"I saw her first!"

"A woman like her doesn't deserve _Him _of all people_. He belongs to me_!"

Okay, the one who said that must be gay and Itachi mentally squirmed in revulsion.

While a female could be heard wailing.

"NO!!!"

"DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!!!"

"HE'S MINE!!!"

"I hope she dies!"

Itachi released Sakura before an angry mob of females would be upon Sakura's head. He looked at the woman in his arms and was satisfied to see her look flustered and dazed. She was gasping for breath and still clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"Uchiha-san?" she gasped.

_So it was back to last names are we?_

"Hn?" He murmured, frowning as she swayed on her feet.

"Don't do that again." She said before collapsing in his arms in a dead faint.

Itachi stared at her unconscious form, glancing up as his mother and his cousin who hurried towards him to help.

"Is she alright, Itachi?" both Mikoto and Shisui asked simultaneously, their face crunched up in concern.

"Yes," Itachi answered them, looking thoughtfully back at the woman in his arms.

He looked up at his mother. "Okasan."

Mikoto turned.

"Thank you for the surprise party,"

Mikoto could only stare at her son before laughing. "It was a hardly a surprise party when you already know about it." She said while she watched her son lift the woman into his arms, bridal style, and look towards her. Shisui was silently standing beside him and was scrutinizing the pink-haired woman.

"If you want to thank someone, thank the woman." She said, jerking her head at the unconscious woman while smiling in amusement. "She was more of a surprise than what I have set up for you. She surprised me too."

Itachi glanced at Sakura, "Maybe you should throw me a surprise birthday party next time," he said, looking back at her.

Mikoto chuckled and watched as Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the woman in his arms. Shisui jumped in astonishment.

"Where is he taking her?" She glanced up as her husband halted beside her, staring after his son.

"You would be surprise,"

Uchiha Fugaku frowned. "Where?"

"To her home." Mikoto answered.

"Then we must leave too. I'm tired."

Mikoto stared at her husband. "Sometimes Fugaku, you surprise me. But I have to agree. I'm also tired."

"Hn," was all Fugaku's response before striding away.

Mikoto watched him go before turning to her shocked guests.

She had loads of work to do.

_**THE END**_

------------------------**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**---------------------

This story is dedicated to Uchiha Itachi. Belated Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun!!


End file.
